Starstruck
by Yoad4ThranBoi
Summary: A story of lovers, passion and a betrayal. This is an emotional ride of lust and sorrow. Dedicated to Hernie Poopface, the most flatulent woman in the universe.


**Starstruck**

The stars over Varykino shone especially brilliant on the warm summer's night. They dazzled like the souls of young lovers, watching protectively over the two souls below, who would be soon to join them.

Thranduil emerged from the lake, water leaping high into the air as his body thrust from the surface. He was smooth and wet, like a babe just birthed from the warm, intimate walls of his mother. He stepped, slow and purposefully, to the bank; water cascaded from his luscious hair of gold.

"Where are you, my little cave kitten?" Thranduil's voice was soft and playful. A moment passed as he stood alone, on the bank, his pale brilliance reflecting the silver moonlight. "I asked you to wait for me!" He sulked, collapsing to his firm, bare rear.

The surface of the lake broke again, as another figure burst from its cleansing depths. Gollum swam, backstroke, happily to the bank; his twisted manhood flopping wildly with the motions.

"There you are!" Thranduil gasped, folding his arms and pouting with full lips. "I went to get all wet for you, and you leave me to dry out here alone?"

Gollum arrived on the bank, crawling seductively up to his elvish lover, hips swaying and penis throbbing. He held a fish in his moist lips, and offered it up to Thranduil.

Thranduil regarded his alluring, little man with a tilted head, the way a pup might. "Oh my, Golly, is this for me?" He crouched down onto his smooth muscular legs. He cupped his elegant palms beneath the seductive offering his partner presented to him. He moaned, erotically, as Gollum dropped the, slimy, thick, limp fish into his awaiting hands.

In a sudden burst of raw, sexual passion, Thranduil cast the fish back into the glistening lake beside then lay, bare and wet, eager and waiting, for a second gift from his lover. He stared deeply, longingly into the large, amorous eyes of his deformed prince. "Fuck me like the elf bitch-whore that I am!"

Gollum knew. He knew from within the chambers of his locked desires, exactly what was asked of him. He knew, from a place within, rarely ventured, exactly what he and his fair man needed to become. One. One entity of passion; raw, firey passion.

Thranduil gasped and shuddered as Gollum slipped himself into his wet, puckered anus. "Ohhh, there's a good boy, Golly." The rythym of their souls quickly synchronized. They were musicians, playing each other's bodies and souls. They were scholars discovering the lost histories of each other's pain and sorrow. They were Lovers, loving each other like lovers loving.

Gollum opened his mouth, looking as though he were to cry out in the throws of passion. No. Simply, he spoke: "A mistake you have made, Thranny."

Thranduil was ripped from the steaming lust of the moment as he looked up into the true face of his lover. "Yoda!" He cried, trying to rip himself free from the alien's love grip.

"Indeed. Sent here I was, to stop you."

"Fiend!" Thranduil roared, slapping yoda across his supple cheek.

"Whore!" Yoda rebuked, slapping the soft and fair skin of the beautiful man. "In fighting, there is no use. In my Jedi love trap, I have you now."

Thranduil span round, moaning softly with pleasure as Yoda's tiny massive force dick remained firm inside him. "You're a fool Yoda, to believe I'd be so easily bested in the arts of anal sex!"

Yoda felt a tension from within the elvish love chamber, a warm wet sensation rushed up and put pressure on the tip of his penis. "Dark side trickery, is this?"

Thranduil looked back over his shoulder and smirked a malicious smile. "Just my own trickery."

Ass sounds could be heard, then a warm steam of brown love feces shot fast from Thranduil's full, clenched love ring.

Yoda dodged the wicked attack, but released his opponent in his escape.

"Like I said," Thranduil cackled, whorishly. "You're a fool!"

"The fool, you are!" Yoda screamed, as he thrust Thranduil's rippling pectorals into the ground with the force.

"You can't hold me here of an eternity Yoda!"

Yoda concentrated, raising his other arm high above his head. His little green head did that wrinkle thing it does when Yoda does cool force shit. An imperial star destroyed broke the atmosphere.

Thranduil's eyes widened. Now this is a surprise.

Yoda still concentrated. The godly ship hurtled towards them.

"How quaint." Thranduil giggled through puckered lips. He relaxed his sphincter as the ship impacted into his delicate rear. The elf lord gave a sigh of pleasure as he received the entire ship into his secret tunnel of pleasure.

Yoda collapsed. "How, but?"

Thranduil stood. The moon, the stars, the lake, all marveled at his divine beauty. "You're lucky you offered me some fun here tonight, Yoda. Next time I will not be so forgiving."

Yoda watched in awe, as Thranduil turned and sauntered away, his firm ass wiggling with each step, each tension of his muscles sending thoughts of sheer, erotic power into all those who witnessed. Soon he disappeared into the the trees surrounding them. Yoda lay there, amazed at the glory of Thranduil he had just witnessed.


End file.
